She's the One
by z-ee3909
Summary: So i had to up load this once again because well...i deleted it the 1st time -.- Cheerleader/motocross Britt & Basketballplayer/Tomboy Santana w. Basketball/Tomboy Quinn & volleyball player Rachel. lil bit , maybe a lot of Rachel and Quinn relationship...G!P..
1. Chapter 1

**First story ever so please read...i think you would like it . I DO NOT OWN GLEE , EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID :P 3**

Santana P.O.V

"Santana hurry up before we miss our flight!"

"Calm down I'm coming down now!"

One thing I hate about summer is going on this stupid family trip every fucking year. It's not like it's for a week or two, no it's for half of the whole damn summer. Do you know what I could be doing? Partying, fucking girls, drinking and fucking more girls'. Know what you're thinking how can such a hot piece of ass be gay…well I am capital G gay so get over it and plus I have my reasons .Anyway I'm Santana Lopez and I'm 17 well until September .I'm kind of known for two things 1. For being a "Lima player" but whom can the ladies can't stay away from 2. I have a huge dick between my legs. When I was born my parents thought I was a boy but when I turned five I started to get female features and when I hit 13 so did puberty and I got boobs. Almost everyone in Lima knows about my appendage but they don't really care because I'm the one who brings Lima its pride. See I'm my schools basketball star and ever since freshmen year I have been bring the school championship trophies.

"San you ready?"

" Yeah come on Quinn" Quinn's my best friend who lives with ever since her parents kicked her out because she got pregers by some random boy at a party… she's been my best friend ever since we both tried out for basket ball freshman year and made it. She was the only person who completely doesn't mind my penis.

"About time you to come downstairs; I was on the verge of leaving you two "my father Carols said

"Bummer I would sure hate to have missed this trip" I rolled my eyes and said in a sarcastic tone

"I just wanted us to have some nice family time since your mom and I are always working, so get in the car before I leave you here and you won't be able to leave the house until the first day of school"

"Si Papi" I got in the car and we were on our way to the airport

Brittany P.O.V.

"Wow look Rach this place is huge" I said to my best friend Rachel

"No offence Mr Pierce but I don't think that you should be using company money for personal expenses" Rachel said in a very bossy tone

"I didn't Rachel. I bought this house in my younger years when I first met Brittany's mom , knowing that I would be with her for the rest of my life. He said winking at my mom

"ewww don't do that again" I said

"Go unpack girls then you guys can go out to the beach while and I have some alone time " he said with a wink

"EWWWWW DAD!" I yelled out as I ran upstairs to unpack and get changed

I'm Brittany S. Pierce, no I'm not Brittany Spears so don't get it confused. I'm 17 soon to be 18 on July 21 .Today is the start of my well anticipated summer trip to Hawaii with my mom, dad, sister, and best friend Rachel. My father thought it would be a good Idea to have a vacation before we move to some place called Lima, Ohio. See we have to move because my dad and his business partner want to branch out there motocross repair shops to somewhere there are a lot of events. My dad also wanted a place where I can compete in competitions too.

Mr. Berry's daughter Rachel is my best friend. She was there for me when I came out about being Gay and I was there for her for the same reason. We stuck together and didn't let anyone push us around because we were gay, and that helped us grow closer. She's the person who is at ever cheerleading event, dance recital, and motocross race I have and that's why I love her. It was her idea to go to Hawaii instead of the grand canyon like my father wanted , and I'm pretty happy about that because I have a good feeling about this place.

* * *

S.P.O.V.

When we got to the island we were greeted beautiful Hawaiian Girls (Maybe this vacation won't be so bad). When we got to the area where our beach house is , the first thing me and Quinn saw was the basketball court right in the middle of the beach.

"Do you girls really want to spend your vacation playing basketball, why don't you girls relax a little bit?"

"Dad, where in Lima can you play beach basketball while being surrounded by hot girls that are practically naked? "

"Now Santana I don't want hear that you got some island girl pregnant because you couldn't keep it in your pants"

"Papi we already had the talk when I turned 13 remember" I Said slightly annoyed

"okay okay I just want you to make the right choices and find a girls that makes you want to be in a serious relationship instead of having sex with random girls , but anyway you girls just go and unpack then you can go play ball"

"Okay papi."

"Thanks " Q added

B.P.O.V

Rach and I were laying down tanning and listening to music when we heard yelling.

"Britt!" Rachel whisper yelled to me

"What?" I answered in the same tone

"Do you see those to girls playing basketball over there?"

"I guess, what about them?" I didn't even try to look up at them

"Well the blonde is really cute and the brunette keeps on glancing over at you"

At that moment I turned around to look and see who she was talking about when I saw the most beautiful girl I ever so in my life. She had a rich Carmel colored skin and long almost black hair that was pulled up into a ponytail .She had on red basketball shorts on (I only know how they look because the boy wore them when we cheered at their games) red and black Jordans and a black tang top on . I could tell she was some type of Spanish or Hispanic because she kept yelling at her friend in Spanish with a deep accent. I didn't know I was staring until there basketball hit me in the face.

"UHH OWWW!" I screamed

S.P.O.V.

Me and Quinn were playing basketball and I kept glancing at this blonde who was lying on the beach since we got there. When I finally started to pay attention to the game Q shot the ball and I blocked it , my eyes followed the ball as it hit the blonde in the head.

"UHH OWWW!" she screamed as I ran up to her

"I'm so sorry I didn't me not make the ball hit you " I said trying to make sure she was ok as she looked up I lost every word in my vocabulary , her eyes were the most beautiful things I ever seen . They were blue with a light green around the edges.

"It's okay but next time try not to show off "she said with a wink and a smirk. I blushed deeply.

"Yeah San try not to show off next time" Quinn said as she a approached behind me

"I'm Santana " I said ignoring Q's comment

"Brittany "She said (damn her voice was so sexy)

"Well since you two are eye fucking each other I'm Quinn" extending her hand out to Brittany's friend

"Rachel "She answered while taking Q's hands into her own

Snapping out of my daze with the Brittany I said" So uhh…. Do you guys want to join our game?"

"We would love to"

Over the next few hours we play games of 2 on 2 me and Rachel on one team and Q and Britt on the other, eating food, and getting to know each other. Even though they didn't really know what they were doing it was still fun and I was really starting to like Brittany and from what I can tell Q and Rachel were hitting it off pretty well. Me and Britt ended up sitting on the beach watching the sunset while Q and Rachel went for a walk.

"So why did your family come to Hawaii? " Britt asked me

"My Rents are workaholics so they thought it would be nice to get away from work for a while , what about you?"

"My dad and Rachel's dad wanted to expand their motocross company out so we are moving and they thought it would be nice to take a vacation before we move to this new place. "

"Oh where are you guys moving to?" I asked

"Some place in Ohio called Lima" My Jaw dropped as soon as she said that. Out of all places this amazing girl that meet is moving to my town.

"I LIVE IN LIMA OHIO!"

"NO WAY YOU'RE LYING" She yelled back

"No I'm serious"

"Well maybe it was fate that we met then" she said shyly

Just as I was going to say something back to her Rachel and Quinn came back.

"Hey guys it's getting dark I think we should head home." Rachel said

"Yeah my mom and dad might be worried"

Q and I decided to walk Rachel and Brittany home. Me and Brittany trailed back a little so we can talk alone.

"So I know we just met each other a few hours ago but I feel like a knew you for so much longer than that" I said to her (what is this girl doing to me I just said the corniest thing ever). I Guess she noticed the panic in my face after I said that because She giggled and answered back " Your really cute when your embarrassed and I know , I feel the same way too."

I felt I bit of relief then asked her "Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"

"Like on a date?" she asked

"Uhh yeah…"

"And how do you know if I'm gay or not?"

"Well I don't know let me think…Well you were staring at my abs when I took off my shirt earlier"

"I was wondering is yours were better than mine" She answered with a pout (Damn that pout is so sexy)

"Yours are most definitely better …..Also every time I looked at you, you started to blush"

"That's something that happens to a lot of people"

" Oh yeah and you were grinding into my front when we were playing basketball" I said biting my lip thinking about how good it felt and how hard she made me.

"okay okay I do like you and I was doing all of those things but before I say yes to going out with you , you have to tell me what I felt in your pants when I was grinding on you" She said with a smile but I still got nervous because even though I excepted my penis I don't want to mess up my chances with her. " And don't lie Sanny, you can tell me anything I won't judge you"

"I-I was B-orn with a penis"

"Okay well I guess I will see you to tomorrow for our date" She kissed me on the check with a smile and went in the house.

B.P.O.V.

I really didn't care what Santana had in her pant I like her for her and that's not going to change anything. But I'm kind of wondering right now is how big is she ….

* * *

When I woke up this morning the first thing on my mind was Santana. It Not like I woke up thinking about her…No….I went to sleep thinking of her , then had a dream about her and then I woke with her still on my mind.

I was shaken out of my thought by my phone buzzing.

From: Sexy San-Good Morning Beautiful hope you had a goodnights rest, Can't wait to see you later.

To Sexy San- Aww Good Morning, and yeah I can't wait to see you….I've been thinking about you all night.

From Sexy San- ohh so you dreamed about me ? do tell….

To Sexy San- I will tell you later..have to pick out something to wear

From Sexy San- OKAY BECAUSE YOU GIRLS TAKE FOR EVER TO GET DRESSED!

To Sexy San- O.o but yesterday you told me you were a girl so…you do too…

From Sexy San- Lol it was a joke Britt

To Sexy San- ohh okay, see you later

S.P.O.V

I've been thinking about how my date with Britt will play out. Q helps me plan out my date and I helped her plan out hers for tomorrow, her a Rachel thought it would be better to have their the day after theirs so they can help us. Right now I'm standing one house away from Britt's. I walked up to Britt's beach house with a picnic basket and a small bag of clothes to change into. I knocked on the door and a man with blonde hair answered the door.

"Hi you must be Santana; I'm Adam Pierce Brittany's Father." He said as he shook my hand "Britt will be down in a minute"

Before I could say anything Britt came down stairs. She was wearing a blue dress that made her eyes stand out and she had her hair down in natural curls. I don't know why but as soon as her eyes met mine I wanted to wake up every morning to those eyes and look at them before I go to sleep.

"You look beautiful" I said self consciously. She blushed so hard that she was the same color as a tomato.

"Thanks you too" Now it was my turn to blush.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go"

As we started to walk towards the wood jungle thing I broke our silence.

"so wears Rachel?"

"why ? are you thinking of taking her from Quinn? Are you interested in her or something"

"No I'm just interested in you" Then she stopped and walked to stand in front of me . she put her hands on my waist and put her lips to my ear. I could feel her hot breath on my ear.

"Maybe I'm interested in you to" Then she walked away. I stood there until my breathing went back to normal.

"So where are we going?" she said in a innocent voice [tease] I thought

"Lake lulu"

S.P.O.V.

We were sitting on the blanket I brought while eating the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches I made.

"So do you do any sports or have any hobbies?"

"Well I'm a cheerleader…well I don't think I'm going to still be, I don't know. But I also dance , I do motocross and feed the ducks. " As soon as she said motocross my jaw dropped.

"Motocross….that's sexy" I said with a wink then she blushed. " But why don't you think you won't do cheerleading anymore?'

"I don't think the other girls will accept the new girl, you know? And I heard about their coach Sue."

"Just by looking at you body I know that will make the team /group … whatever it's called. And plus If those girls there don't accept you then I'll put them in their place" I said with a wink

"Awe you're so sweat sanny and you know its called a squad so don't try to hide it." She smiled at me and kissed my cheek ,then I blushed. "What about you?"

"What about me?" I averted my gaze because I knew where this was headed

"Come on I wanna know more about you .What we're you like in Ohio?" I looked everywhere but in her eyes

"I'm kind of known for being the town player , you know sleeping with girls and kicking them to the curb"

"Well at least you told me before the date" she said with a smile

"Yeah this is a mistake, I shouldn't of asked you out. You probably think I only like you because I think your s-"I didn't know what was going on until I heard myself moan. SHE'S KISSING ME! Then she pulled away

"Now you are going to come lay down with me and tell me more about you"

"I am?"

"Yes and if you ever want on these again" she said pointing to her lips "or on this" Now pointing to her body. " From here on your no longer known as a player , you belong to one girl and on girl only. AND THAT'S ME"

"but why"

"Because I know you like me a lot and I like you too ,so I'm giving you a chance . So come lay with me"

I didn't know whether I was losing my game or just losing my mind but either way I knew I was falling for Brittany from just knowing her for two days.[oh yeah and I whipped already]

"Sooo…tell me more about you"

"Well I'm starting point guard and captain of my ,well our schools basketball team. I'm a only child, but Quinn lives with me. Uhh I start my senior in September and well you know about my little…well BIG secrete.

"Well someone's cocky"

"Mhmm so are you going to tell about your dream"

B.P.O.V.

I really didn't want Santana to know about my dream because I would turn me on.

"Nope" I said with a smirk

"Yes you are "She climbed on top of me and started tickling

" San! STOP" I yelled and laughed at the same time trying to push her off. She put my hand above my head with both hands then looked down at me. We stared into each other's eyes for about five minute.

"Kiss me" I said. She leaned down painfully slow and kissed me. A small kiss turned into a full blown make out session. We started grinding our hips together. Then I felt her get hard through her swimming trunks.

S.P.O.V.

[ DAMN SANTANA WHATS GOT INTO YOU. YOU NEVER GET THIS HARD OR EVEN GET HARD THAT FAST] I pulled my lips from hers then started to kiss and nip at her neck. Then she started grinding even harder into my front."Britt , baby don't stop." I said. She looked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled.

"You called me baby" She said with a grin

"Well you did say I belong to you , so your mine to " I said giving her a peck on the lips.

"as much as I love this moment , I love having you lips on mine even more. " I didn't know If she was serious or playing ,so I kissed her again. we kissed for what seemed like hours but was only about 30 minutes. I pulled away.

"Babe whats wrong?" She asked

"We should get going before we're late for curfew and that will not be a good first impression with your dad."

"Look at you trying to get in good with my dad" She said chuckling

"Shut up" I said with a pout

"Aww im sorry" She said then kissed my put away .

* * *

We walked up to Britt's house hand in hand and we could see her father peaking through the window.

"Sooo..." i said breaking the silence

"Soo...what are you and Q doing tomorrow ?"

"I don't know but i think its suppose to rain though"

"So do you guys want to come over and watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah I'm sure Q will be okay with that" i said putting my hands on her waist

"Yeah? And what about you?"

"i will do anything to get to see you tomorrow."

"Anything?"

"Yup anything"

"So kiss me?" And with that i put my lips on hers. we made out until her phone started ringing.

"That's my dad so i guess i should be getting inside"

"i'll see you tomorrow at 12?"

"Yeah"

* * *

**THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I WRIGHT ...IT MAKES ME FEEL CONFIDENT :]**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Q" i said walking into me and Quinn's room

"Hey How was your date?"

"Amazing Q"

"what did you guys do?"

"go to lake lulu make out and talk"

"talk about?"

"me" As soon as i said that she started laughing in my face.

"What about you?"

" she was like when we go back to Ohio that there are nomore girls" She started laughing again

"Bitch Its not funny, but at least my dated didn't get canceled because of rain" i said while sticking out my tongue

"Shut up its not funny"

"Well you still get to see Rachel tomorrow"

"Huh?" She looked at me confused

"We're going over to there house for movies"

"okay well goodnight"

"yeah yeah" i said while getting in the bed

"Bitch"

"I heard that"

"I know"

* * *

So this morning when me and Q woke up we ate and then went right to Britt and Rach's house . I knocked waiting to see my girl.

"Yo energizer bunny calm down" Quinn yelled at me. Before i could say something the door opened and it was

"ohh hello girls come in"

"Hi Mr.P" We both said at the same time and he laughed

"The girls are up stairs to the right"

"okay thank you " i answered

Q and I made our way upstairs and heard some lil wayne song playing. Me and Q both looked at each other and started laughing as we opened the door to the room. Rachel was sitting at the computer chair and B was standing over her watching what she was doing her something. I ran up behind her and wrapped my arm around her waist and she screamed

"SANTANA!"

"Oh say that again" I said as she turned and gave me a kiss. She leaned into me so that her mouth was on my ear.

"Mhmm Santanaaaa" that made me shiver and she pulled away taking my hand and sat me on the bed and sat in my lap. then faked a cough to get Quinn and Rachel to pay attention.

"So do you guys wanna watch a movie or what?" Britt said

"No i think were going to go down stairs and talk " Rachel answered

"kay bye!" I yell as they walked out and closed the door

B turned to look at me, so now she straddling .

"Hi" She said with a Husky voice

"H-hey" I answered back a she leaned in to kissed me . before i knew it i was on top of her and she had nothing but her underwear on and i only had on my Joe smiley Boxers on. I started to kiss down the valley between her breast. she kept moaning so i continued to go down and i took of her panties. I liked her pussy from bottom to top with a flat tongue. I took her clit in my mouth and sucked hard.

"OHH MY GODDO THAT AGAIN!" i listened and did what i was told

"hmmm baby keep on going , don't stop!" i was so herd so i put my hand in my boxers and started to jerk of as i ate her.i heard the door bust open

"Britt i heard a scream are you..." I look up and saw looking at us with big eyes. Great way to meet her mom for the first time...Uhhhhh!

* * *

**_So im sorry its takin' me forever to post but work and all that othe stuff is killin me. But i have choose to give you a lil bit of the next chapter and i left you w.a cliffhanger ! so_****_ and maybe i will post in the next 3 days..._**


End file.
